Fear the Flame new and improved
by AnnabelleLee13194
Summary: Basically a sis fic....but with a twist. XMENSUPERNATURAL crossover LoganOC
1. MMM babbaaayyy

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Xmen….so don't sue me please

_**STORY BEGIN:**_

_1985-22 years ago Lawrence,Kentucky_

_11am_

_ It was a calm and bright day in Lawrence Kentucky, all of which DEFINENTLY counted for the Winchester household. Colorful streamers and ballons filled the house and ran into the backyard. Laughter and joyful squeals filled the 2-story white shingled house with an air of innocence, though one room screamed it in particular._

_ The dinning room of the house was packed with older people and tons of giggling 7 year olds all surrounding a large oak table piled high with bright packages, a 2 layer chocolate cake, and a large banner above it that read 'Happy 7__th__ Birthday Marie!' in bright blue (which was the girl's favorite color). The people surrounding the table were all singing 'Happy Birthday' to a young girl at the front of the table with wavy Blonde hair like her mother (who was standing to her left), and deep brown eyes like her father (who was to her right with her two brothers; Dean 5 yars old who was standing and looked rather bored, and Sammy, who was a 6 month old baby, so was in his father's arms). When the baddly sung 'Happy Birthday' was done Marie giggled and looked to her mother , Mary, who whispered in a calm motherly voice for her eldest child to make a wish and blow out her candles. Giggling again, Marie closed her eyes and made a ridiculous face before opening them and blowing out her candles._

_ Everyone in the room cheered a little and began to talk amongst themselves while Marie's dad, John Winchester, handed Sam to his wife and began to cut the cake. Marie only sat there for a moment , however, befor rushing over to her brother dean. "Hey Bug-face, do you wanna play tag?" Marie called to Dean. "Sure, barbie head…NOT IT!" Dean exclaimed before dashing off, almost running into his mother._

"_He-" Mary cried out, but halted when Marie came barreling through and almost knocked her over again. Mary sighed to herself and looked down to her little Sam who gazed up at her like a god. "Sam my boy, you'll have to watch those two, they are BIG trouble" she chuckled to herself while walking over to her husband. "Marie and Dean just ran off to play" she whispered over her husband's shoulder. John chuckled to himself, knowing that before the day ended something in the house would be broken, and his baby girl would pout about it while her brother would blame her for it. Sure enough, 5 seconds later a loud SMASH could be heard with a chorus of "I DIDN'T DO IT!" from Marie and Dean. Looking to his wife,John could tell it was going to be a long day._

FF 8pm: after the Birthday Party 

_ The Winchester household had finally been ridden of the many party-goers and John and Marie had just finished cleaning up the many decorations, and trash that littered the house, and were now resting on the living room couch in each others embrace relaxing before having to put the kids to bed. The children however were not relaxing. Dean was busy bouncing on his bed in his blue, sports, and firefighter decorated room, which was littered with various toys.While across the house, Sam was lying in his day clothes in a play pen, cooing and playing with his feet while Marie sat on her light blue bed, just across from him playing with the yellow power ranger she had just got for her birthday. All of these activities stopped however, when the 'clip clop' of shoes could be heard coming up the stairs. Papa Winchester walked into his eldest son's room and sighed at the disaray it was in. "Dean, your room's a mess, but we'll take care of that tomorrow ,however, right now YOU need to get ready for bed" John said, to which Dean only nodded. The older Winchester grinned suddenly, and ran over to his son, than lifted him up swinging him in the air. Both laughed until' John set Dean down and went over to his dresser drawers and pulled out Dean's night-suit which was covered in little footballs and handed them to Dean while telling him to change, and be ready for bed than come over to his brother and Marie's room to say goodnight._

_ Down across the hall, Mama Winchester had walked in to see a slightly dirty room, but only sighed tiredly and told Marie to put on her skyblue nightgown and get into bed. While she got ready for bed , Mary took Sam out of the room to be fed, changed, and dressed. When she was done, she walked back into the room with baby Sam rapped in a blanket and layed him down for bed. John, who had followed Mary down the hallway, smiled at the sight and grined over to his daughter who sat on her bed waiting for her parent's to say goodnight._

_ Suddenly, Dean came rushing into the room, but was promptly picked up by his father who asked jokingly "Hey Dean, ya think Sammy here is old enough to throw the ole pig skin around?" to which snickered and replied "No Dad"._

_ Smiling, Mary turned around and kissed sam on the forhead while whispering goodnight, than walked over to Marie and did the same thing while tucking her in. Walking over to her husband and Dean she gave them each a kiss goodnight, while whispering that she was going to bed. Both men/boy nodded and John carried Dean to bed, while whispering goodnight, than headed down stairs to fnish the movie he had been watching._

FF 3am 

_ Marie was lying in bed, sound asleep, when she heard/felt someone enter her room and walk over to he little brother. Blinking for a moment she turned over, expecting to see her mother or father, but was instead met with eyes of yellow and red which almost caused her to scream. Almost because she found something would not let her, and this made her fear spike. She tried getting up, screaming, crying, but to her alarm, she couldn't. Than to her utter horror/relief, her mother looked in. "hmm, John whats wrong? Is he hungry?" Mary murmured quietly. The man only lifted up a hand in a gesture of silence. Nodding Mary turned and walked down the hallway. Marie after trying for so long finally gave up and lied there in waiting. Her waiting didn't last long because soon her mother came rushing back into the room and screamed when she saw the dark figure turn and gaze on her with those eyes of fire._

_ Marie could only watch helplessly as her mother was dragged back by an unseen force and onto the ceiling where her stomach began to bleed. Marie looked up at her mother as tears began to fall frm her eyes as her mothers head turned to Marie in a face of utter love and whispered "love..you..all" before eyes went dark and unseeing. Marie wanted so bad to move. Gathering her courage she turned to look at the dark shape only to be met with air, thinking it was over she sighed in relief and greif, but as soon as she had done so her small body was ripped out of bed and thrown into the corner._

_ Soon after, her father came rushing into the room yelling for his wife (not yet noticing the absence of his daughter from her bed), and not seeing her rushed over to the crib to check on his son. Marie couldn't see but something drew the attention of her father to the ceiling where her mother lay dead. "MARY" he cried out, only to be cut off as the love of his life burst into flames that quickly spread all over the room and began to eat all in it's path. "NO" he cried out in greif, but he knew it was too late so he quickly grabbed his son and ran out of the room. Marie wanted desperatly to call out, and it seemed her will had finally won because she called out "DADDY HELP ME" right before a ceiling beam crashed to the floor of her room blocking the way for any sort of rescue. As if by magic, her father came rushing back up the stairs crying out "MARIE, MARIE" looking for his baby girl. Marie knew her father loved her but she knew he couldn't save her. 'I don't wanna die, I wanna be safe,.. somewhere…sa…fe' she thought to her self, before her body disappeared in a sparkles of light._

_ John tried as hard as he could to get in, but knew he could not, so he quickly rushed down the stairs and out of the house tackling his eldest son to the ground before the top level exploded in a flash of fire. Picking both of his sons up he dashed over to his car and gazed up at his home, which only hours ago was filled with joy and laughter, was now up in flames, taking his wife and only daughter with it._

MEANWHILE Westchester, NY 

_ Proffessor Xavier was rolling down the hallways, scolding a young Jean and Scott for sneaking out of their rooms to eat after curfew, when suddenly a sparkle of light appeared in the hallway and a blonde, and tan, burnt 7 year old girl tumbled into the hallway infront of them, causing Jean to scream and both Xavier and Scott to startle._

_ To their utter surprise, the said seven year old's skin began to heal, and looking up to them she comically said "Ow" before passing out in the hallway._

PRESENT DAY Westchester, NY 

Marie's POV

With a start I sat straight in bed breathng hard with sweat glistening all over my body. Realizing it was only a dream/memory I turned over and looked over to the stiring form of my husband Logan. "Marie?" he said gruffly, "what's wrong" he asked with concern. " Nothing, it was just a bad dream, go back to bed" which he propmptly did. Sighing to my self I got up quietly, aand head into the bathroom across the room to get a drink of water. Sighing to myself, I grabbed a cup and filled it with water, not noticing the gentil flickering of the lights above my head. Lifting up my head I screamed in terror, dropping the glass. Staring at me was the beautifil Rogue, who knocked me across the room and into the tub, than proceeded to walk over until' she was crouched in front of me. Her once beautiful hair and skin looked pale and corpse like, while her eyes were kind of glazed, and both of her pale arms were ungloved, blood streaking down each wrist.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I screamed up at her while crawling back in my skimpy black night gown. "I want you dead, and that little thing of your's too!" she hissed at me while trying to grab at my face. I shied away from her only to be blocked by my very naked husband, who stood in front of me with his claws drawn. Rouge grinned at him, while slowly walking away from me, with an evil grin on her face while whispering "I'll be back".

Dropping down to the floor my husband turned around and pulled me into a tight embrace as I cried into his shoulder. He began to rub my back and give my head small kisses as I calmed down than pulled away to look at me. "Baby, are you okay?" Logan murmered. Looking into his deep brown eyes I nodded, and with a grin he bent over and gave me a small kiss on the lips. "Who was it this time?" he asked me, looking into my eyes. "Rouge", I mumbled, which caused his eyes to widden. 'We are going to need help on this one' Logan though to himself.

Sighing to himself, I felt Logan bend down and pick me up bridal style carrying me into the other room, and dropping me onto the bed. Carefuly, he wrapped my body in the cotton sheets, than crawled under himself, wrapping my in a lovig embrace, and began to rub my head until' I fell asleep.

LOGAN'S POV 

When I felt that Marie was truly asleep, I flipped over to the side of my nightstand and picked up the phone and my info-book. Flipping over to the name I needed I dialed the number, and after a few seconds it picked up. "Hello" a groggy voice anwsered. "Hey, Dean, its Logan. I know we haven't talked since you got drunk in Minnesota but I need help",,,,

TBC…PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. GASP!

A/N: Finally, chapter 2

A/N: Finally, chapter 2! Ok people this takes place 3 days later!

Story Start:

Xavier's School for gifted youngsters 12:13 pm

3rd person:

It was past midnight at the school, so all was silent…that is all was silent EXCEPT for the third floor.

"Dean you're stepping on my SHOE!"

"Shut the hell up Sam! We'll get caught!" GruntPush

"OW, You fucking giant!"

SMACK"NO FUCKING CURSING!!"

CRASH

And then there was silence.

--

Earlier

_--_

On a highway just outside of New York, a 67' Chevy Impala roared down the road, with the two Winchester brothers inside.

"So let me get this straight", Sam said turning to his brother, "This guy, you haven't seen in 2 years, calls us in the middle of the night, vaguely tells us he is having trouble, and we have to shag ass at three in the morning to head to Westchester, New York?"

"Yeah. Oh, wait, I mean, OHHH I'm sorry you didn't get enough sleep little SAMMY, shall I gently rest your head on my shoulder and sing you to sleep?" Dean replied snarkily.

"Dude, that's not what I'm saying. I just wanna know WHY we have to do this?" Sam replied back, with a heated glare.

"Because I'm the older brother and I say so" Dean shot back as they pulled into the woods about 3 minutes from the "Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters"

Quickly parking the car in the woods, the Winchester brothers got out of the Metallicar, and went to the trunk.

"So, we thinking this is a poltergeist?" Sam mumbled, grabbing a shotgun filled with rock salt.

"I'm pretty sure it is, but for now we should just check out the perimeter, and later tonight the interior." Dean said, also grabbing a shotgun.

Then they both slammed the trunk, and went to check out the area.

--

Meanwhile, at the Institute

_--_

Eyebrows furrowing, Xavier felt the presence of two young men at the school.

Quickly, he scanned the mind of the older man, and when he felt nothing threatening, he tried to check out the younger one….

Only to find, to his shock, that he could not even breach his foremind.

"Interesting," Xavier mumbled, before he quickly put the men to the back of his mind, so that he could focus on giving his lesson.

Marie had tried to keep her self-busy all day. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, the thing that Rogue said stuck in her mind _"That thing inside you.."_

"What thing?" Marie mumbled to herself, walking into the kitchen to get something to eat. She was surprised she was hungry at all, she had been puking all morning, and despite being worried for her, Logan had Gym to teach.

However, after puking for a while, she had suddenly felt better, and decided to get something to eat.

Marie was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice the red haired woman sipping coffee.

Gasping in surprise, Marie clutched at her chest, and glared somewhat evilly at the laughing red head.

"Damn it Jean! You scared the living shit outta' me!" Marie rasped.

Jean just laughed harder, almost snorting the coffee she was drinking.

Finally calming down, Jean smiled at Marie, and she went to say a something to her-that is until she noticed Marie looking rather green and grasping at her stomach.

"Oh shit" Jean gasped, quickly grabbing the trashcan and setting it in the woman's hands. Quickly moving into doctor mode, Jean gently sat Marie down and rubbed her back soothingly, carefully keeping her hair out of the line of vomit.

As soon as Marie stopped retching, Jean gently laid her hand against the sick woman's forehead.

"You don't have a temperature.." Jean mumbled. Sighing to herself, she looked at the sickly woman next to her.

"Come on Marie, I think right now's a good time for your next check-up".

Marie could only mutely and follow the medic down to the mini-hospital in the basement level of the school.

(&(#!#))(&

Current time

#&(&)+)&#&

Marie couldn't believe it.

She had spent all night trying to wrap her mind around it.

Sighing to herself, Marie rolled over and smiled at her husband's sleeping face.

"God, I love you so much" She whispered almost inaudibly. "But how am I going to tell you-"

Marie suddenly sat up, tilting her head to the side as if to hear better. Brow furrowed, Marie slowly got out of bed, her floor length, white, nightgown swishing gently across her feet.

Slowly creeping into the hallway, Marie listened intently to the bickering going along in the hallway. She would have laughed….If they weren't intruding in HER home.

Growling, she ran out into the hallway, to face the intruders.

However, as she went to yell at the two men, she drew back and gasped out a breathy "Dad?".

She didn't hear the resounding "Mom" gasped through the hallway before she passed out in shock.


End file.
